gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Nero
killed by Hōgen |Information |Gender=Male |Breed=Siberian Husky |Bithplace=Saga Prefecture |Voice Actor |VoiceGDW=Ryo Naitou |Age |GDW= |Look |Color=Dark grey, white |Eye Color=Blue |Fur= |Characteristics=Two different eye colors |LinkFamily=All Family Members |LinkAppearances=All Appearances }} Nero is a minion of Hōgen and a leader of his small pack in the Hida mountains. Appearance Nero's appearance is that of a typical husky. He has bicolored fur, black and dark-grey. His eyes are known to be different shades of blue, the result of the Merle gene. Personality Nero is a cruel and bossy dog. He feels no mercy, not even for females nor puppies. He is very violent and bossy towards his minions. Though he acts like a great lord, he is just a low coward. He even kills very small puppies in order not to get killed himself. He once even wanted to rip off the legs and piss on the faces of those who humiliated him by defeating him in the fight. Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Manga' Nero is the leader of a small pack in the Northern Alps. Even though he is the boss there, he's under the reign of the Great Dane, Hōgen. One day Nero's minion GB brings home some stray puppies. That very same day, Hōgen has came over to check up on Nero. When he discovers the puppies, he suspected that Nero is keeping females from him and orders Nero to prove his loyalty by killing the small puppies. Terrified with fear, Nero obeys the command and GB could do nothing but watch in fear as the puppies were slaughtered right in front of him. The English setter, GB and the Shiba Inu, Sasuke stay in his pack for a while, but decide to leave it after meeting the young puppy, Weed. A short time after the loss of his two minions, Nero meets Gin, Akame and John, but gets defeated by them. Shortly after, Nero goes to Hōgen to ask him to help in getting revenge. Nero tells Hōgen that he wishes to rip off their legs and urinate on their faces. Hōgen, claiming that he's tired of Nero, then orders his pack to rip off Nero's paws while Hōgen urinates on Nero's face. Nero dies shortly afterwards. 'Anime' Nero is the alpha male in the Northern Alps. He's the boss of GB and Sasuke, whom he orders to steal ducks from a farm. Before Blue dies, he mentioned that he has been in contact with Nero but no information is given as to what the contact was about. In episode 6, Nero and his dogs are busy beating up Hook for entering their territory, when Gin, Akame and John show up and save Hook. Nero and his pack quickly flee, and report to Hōgen, who is angered by Nero and his pack for fleeing without a fight. Unlike in the manga, Hōgen kills Nero by slashing his neck as a punishment for being a coward. Nero was rumored to have a fiery temper, and that his fangs could bite through metal when he's mad. Trivia *Nero's different colored eyes are a result of the "Merle" gene (which happens when one of their eyes color "fades out"). *Similar to several antagonists, his name is Nero, which was the name of a roman emperor who was known to play a harp while Rome burned. Category:GDW Characters Category:Siberian Husky Category:Enemies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hougen's Group Category:Minor Characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Deceased (killed by Hougen) Category:Russian Breeds